Today, when a user receives an incoming video call from someone on Skype, FaceTime or other video applications, the user interface has the same appearance as if it was an incoming voice call, thus the receiver does not see the initiator of the video call. This might be inconvenient for the receiver since he may not want to set up a video call or is not capable of receiving a video call.